City of elements
by chiodosin1
Summary: In theory, a tale of the lost city of elements taking place just after the official story ends using parts from supplemental sources but mostly my own stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Najarin!"

The sound of my name jolted me awake. I felt my body respond with aching pains the worst of which came from my head. I bent forward and winced. The ritual a week earlier was still having its effects on me. I wondered if the other high muges were taking it as badly or if my years were simply taking their toll as usual. I blinked and looked at the speaker. It was Porthyn, his shadowy form distilled slightly by the early rays of sun coming through the window. The creature looked slightly embarrassed but continued speaking.

"Unda is here to see you again sir, shall I tell her to wait while you get ready?"

I stood up slowly bracing myself against my desk. "That won't be necessary," I said, "I'll meet her outside."

Porthyn floated forward seeing my struggle. "Please sir let me help you"

I waved him away "Not today friend, I need to be on my own."

"Are you sure sir?" the shadow asked Offering out a hand for me to take

"Yes quite, some fresh air will have me feeling better I'm sure of it."

Porthyn nodded and silently floated into the nearby wall disappearing among the other shadows.

I stood and made my way to the stairwell. Unda had met with me twice before. When I and the other high muges first raised the lost city from my lake, creatures from the city had been sent to each of us. Unda had come to me, she had seemed excited and curious. Barraging me with questions about Perim's history, the overworld, and my own role as high muge. She had the spirit of someone who watched their world open up and embraced every bit of it. She'd gone off to explore more of the Overworld and I'd expected not to see her again. However two days ago she had returned to me. Her mood had changed completely. She talked only business and explained to me of that her master, the emperor of water, was permitting an Overworld scouting party to visit the outer areas of the city. She had invited me to participate and when I declined, had left immediately. I wondered how she would be on this day as I reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the doorway. I stared out over the vastness of lake Ken-i-po before me. It was easy to see how an entire city could hide in those waters, so deep they fell into the underworld itself. The servant of water sat on a rock overlooking the lake, her liquid form flowing in rhythm with the waves on the shore.

"Hello again," I called out.

She turned around and smiled broadly "Najarin! You're looking much better today, I was beginning to worry I'd never see you in health."

"I'm afraid your several years short if you want that," I noted.

She smiled "How old _are_ you Najarin?"

Her joking tone was only a shroud. This was a question she had been intending to ask.

"Too old to be worth counting anymore"

She sighed and looked out over the water. "That's an answer in its own way I suppose. I take it you were around when the city fell then?"

I hesitated, the rest of the Overworld knew talking about my past wasn't something I took lightly. But I knew this wasn't really about my past, but about her homeland. I took a seat on a rock next to her.

"I wasn't there during the fall but… I did know someone who was." I stared out over the sunlit water. "As you already know it was the M'arrillians. At the time we didn't even know who or what they were. The attack was so sudden the warriors did what they could but the fight was hopeless. After that, the M'arrillains overtook the rest of Perim and threw things into chaos. Everything was so hopelessly thrown around that Kaizeph was just forgotten in the turmoil."

"But not by you" I could feel the accusation barely concealed in her voice.

"I decided a long time ago not to talk about things in my past that others don't remember."

Unda jumped up suddenly her liquid from churned and foamed with rage.

"Why not?! I saw what the M'arrillians did to your lands, you knew what they were when they came out of hiding, you could have warned the other tribes! But instead, you let thousands suffer!"

"Are you so sure they would have listened?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, that's for them to decide, you made the choice for them, would you really let all of perim just die?"

She didn't stop to let me answer "And you built this disgusting castle over our lake, knowing full well the corpses of my people could be at the bottom! Did you even search for us once? Are you so cruel that you would stare out over our grave every day and feel nothing?!"

I too rose to my feet, a knife-like pain in my side made me wince. I shrugged it off and looked into her eyes. "Why did you come here Unda? To fill an old man with more regrets?"

Her face hardened and her rage faded to a formal address. "I came to inform you that we are permitting large parties to enter the city. We plan on allowing them access to the spire itself and an audience with the four emperors. I'm to ask one last time if you will join the Overworld party."

"I'm afraid not. I know what lies within the city, servant of water, and I don't think I wish to see it again."

She nodded politely "Very well"

Unda began to turn away but I reached a hand onto her shoulder to stop her. "The emperors are making a mistake Unda. The conflict of the tribes has only risen. Your city is not a sacred place anymore you're only inviting war with this move."

Unda shrugged away my hand "I'll let the emperors know your opinion, good day Najarin"

With that, she turned away and walked to the water. As she waded into the depths her form slowly melted with the lake and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat staring out over the desert. Mind lost, swirling out amongst the sand.

"Your highness?"

A weak voice tore away my thoughts and returned me to the familiar pillars and walls of the palace meditation room.

I rose and faced the servant, despite being small for a Mipedian he still had to hunch slightly to stay on level with me.

I Was a bit annoyed "What is it? Has Kolmo arrived early?"

My meeting with Kolmo to discuss his infiltration of the Danian hive was to take place today but not for another hour.

"I much more urgent matter I'm afraid, the guards are in a bit of a panic…"

I could tell he was stalling, something was about to ruin my day.

I sighed "Out with it, what's the problem, invasion, riot?"

He still hesitated "well… I didn't see anything myself you see... but the guards have been reporting… a rouge warbeast your highness"

I shoved the man aside and ran.

A rouge warbeast? What did that even mean? Warbeasts had gone awry before usually when they didn't have a conjuror to control them, but their recklessness meant they ran out of energy and disappeared rather quickly. This could mean only one thing, it wasn't a rouge warbeast, it was a rogue conjuror.

I flung open the palace door and raced out into the city streets. Guards were rushing towards the south side of the city and I followed. I saw citizens huddle inside invisible and unseen waiting for the outcome of the chaos. I moved swiftly through the streets with the other guards, lines of dust racing behind us as we made our way to the city's edge. I arrived to find most of the guards set up in formation, I could barely make out a colossal black form in the distance, the shimmering waves of heat cast off the massive body obscured it but I made out four huge limbs and a pair of huge wings jetting out of the dark form.

I approach the first elite I saw, he was addressing several of the guards who ran off back into the city.

He turned to look at me and bowed. "Your highness, I'm glad to see you've arrived."

I wasn't interested in anything but the warbeast "Skip the formalities" I said "I want a report what the heck is going on here."

He stood up quickly and looked slightly nervous "well sir It isn't any warbeast we've seen before, our scouts tell us it's some kind of giant dragon. So far it's attacked anyone who went close enough to it and it seems to be slowly heading for the city."

"And how do you plan on stopping it?" I asked

"Well sir, the beast hasn't been able to detect our hidden troops easily so we plan on moving unseen to surround it, after that, we'll hit it from every side and hopefully be able to finish it quickly."

I frowned and crossed my arms "Has anyone been in contact with the conjurors?"

"Not yet sir" the elite replied, "but we can send troops to the catacombs after we deal with the problem here."

"Send a couple men to round up any conjurors currently in the city and bring them to the palace, tell the rest of your troops that were moving out now."

The elite made a move to object, then thought better of it and repeated my order to the crowd.

I waited only a moment before disappearing and sprinting forward towards the right side of the creature. The army took up formation behind me but I didn't slow my pace to wait for them. The others plan would work well if there was only one beast to deal with but I had to find the conjurors if we wanted to even the odds. The beast was in full view now, it was indeed a large dragon. It was roughly four stories tall with aven wings large enough to cover an entire other warbeast with ease, Its long black neck ended in an impressive mane of long sharp feathers which were bristled at attention. In fact, the whole beast seemed to be braced for something. Its back arched, its wings outstretched it stood almost motionless except for huge breaths which blew the sand around its feet. I was more certain than ever that this was a planned attack, and the other soldiers would be too. As we approached however they slowed and began to fan out around the creature according to plan. I took a wide birth around the creature's side and scanned the area around the beast, a rock formation nearby jutted out of the sand and was large enough to shield several conjurors from view. I turned and headed for it, I looked back and noted that the soldiers were finishing their formation around the beast, I would have to be quick if I wanted to confront the conjurors before they struck. I reached the rock formation and glanced around, it was completely deserted. Suddenly I froze.

I was aware of something I hadn't been paying attention to until now. the soft tingle on my nose that alerted all Mipedians to the presence of invisible creatures wasn't just coming from the soldiers. It also wasn't coming from the rocks as I had anticipated, it was coming from the area above the soldiers. I turned to become visible and warn the others but the trap was already in motion.

The beast moved first. It leaped up into the air the huge gusts from its wings were enough to topple several of the soldiers while staggering others. Like a flock of vicious birds, dozens of winged Mipedians appeared in the sky and dove onto targets disarming and disabling a soldier before leaping back into the air. They then leaped back into the skies in time for another great gust from the warbeast to knock the soldiers back again. In less than a minute every soldier had either disappeared, retreated or been disarmed. Suddenly I felt a presence approaching me fast, I drew my sword just in time to feel the clang of another blade against it.

The wielder appeared in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes.

" _You're_ attacking us?" I rolled backward away from my attacker's blade.

The large blue Mipedian sheathed his sword and shrugged. "Just a test son and I must say I was quite disappointed."

I was furious "A test?! If I find a single warrior harmed I'll throw you in prison and leave you there till the end of time!"

My father smirked, "I'd like to see you try little one, as of now I'm retaking command of our tribe."

Now it was my turn to be amused "Oh really? You think the tribe will just lift your exile just because managed to win one battle? Mudeenu's troops are less than a day to the north, not to mention the Mipedians still in the city, so you won't be taking it by force."

"I guess you haven't been reading your history lately, come we should get back to the city."

I still was nervous but considering my situation going to the city was the best option. So we started walking.

"I suppose I might as well start with why I'm still alive. As you know Mipedian kings have been living in exile since the age of king Khen-sep, with their heirs ruling in their place. The king takes the many mile journey to Omen summit and is never seen again. Until now everyone assumed the king just died there, and I can see by your face you kind of wish I did."

I sighed, "of course not, I'm sure you knew what you were doing but attacking our own soldiers is something I can't allow."

The king nodded "I understand. I was on Omen summit however where I met this group of Mipedians." he gestured to the winged warriors who walked behind us. "They have been living with our king's ages and I've been with them until now."

"So why come back now?" I asked.

"I was surprised at first too" he replied. "One day there was a great light in the sky far off in the distance, I could barely make it out but the group told me that it meant my exile had ended. I thought they might be about to kill me but they explained that long ago when their ancestors came here with Khen-sep they had promised to remain until the city of elements had been returned. Apparently, this was the symbol they had been waiting for."

I was shocked but it did make everything I'd seen today come together. "I'm guessing the attack was your idea?"

"Of course, I wanted to be sure I needed to take charge." he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son but this city is more important than you know, and I don't have much time left to act."

As we came close to the city a slender mipedian ran up to me.

"Iflar sir, I'm so sorry I missed our meeting, the chaos was…"

Before I could speak the king interrupted me.

"Who is this and why were you meeting him."

I didn't answer but Kolmo replied quickly "I'm Kolmo sir, I was meeting to discuss Danian relations…"

I waved a hand to silence him, my father looked annoyed. He spoke to Kolmo "come to the palace tomorrow and we'll talk more. For now, you are dismissed."

Kolmo looked at me for approval. I nodded and watched as he dashed away eagerly.

Suddenly I noticed the winged Mipedians had gathered in lines behind us.

One of them pulled me behind my father and whispered "Stay in formation for the procession"

As we walking into the city I tried to whisper an objection but instead heard a resounding cry from the winged warriors.

"All hail the return of Theb-saar!"


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell already it was going to be a rough day. Illexia began badgering me earlier than usual.

 _It's not too late to change your mind Aszil,_ came her voice in my head. _You can't just let an outsider walk into the royal chamber._

 _He won't be armed_ I replied and this was the only way I could get him to meet me.

 _Then let him rot we don't need his help we both know I can hold this hive!_ It was a pitiful gesture we both knew I could feel the concern in her thoughts but I knew that she was concerned for my safety as well.

I sent calm thoughts her way. _We can't afford to lose this new nest_ Illexia _and I also can't afford to lose this chance to_ acess _the lost city, and we have our forces still doing their usual protection and scouting duties as well, this is our best chance._

 _You're just trying to show off, this is a power move we both know there are other ways besides meeting an outsider in person._

She had me there, this move was mostly for show but it was a message that needed to be sent, the Danians feared no outsiders.

Illexia would sense this, of course, she was simply trying to get one last say in before the meeting.

 _My decision is final,_ I thought, _keep me posted about any updates from your nest but until then keep my mind clear._

I felt illexias presence reluctantly fade into the background. I didn't blame her for her caution it was her job to make sure I was running things correctly and I had taken a much more bold approach with my rule. Aggressive expansion of our territory and increased raids on the other tribes had been my opening moves. The lost city was my top priority though. I had been the first to meet with one of the cities members, nom. We had pledged danians to enter the earth section of the city almost immediately and finally now our largest group ever headed by high elementalist Tassanil would be entering shortly. He was under orders to find and take claim of anything of value the city had to offer, this wasn't a time for caution, there would be time to think about the consequences after the nature of the lost city was known.

Suddenly a flurry of panic rang in my mind.

 _Someone approaches!_

 _An outsider!_

 _Kill the outsider!_

 _Defend the hive!_

 _An underworlder is approaching!_

I thrust my mind out over the area, the Queen's command rang out like a roar in a sea of whispers.

 ** _Make sure he is unarmed and alone, then bring him to me... unharmed._**

The thoughts shifted to a general unease and faded into the background noise that I was used to.

Illexia's thoughts came to me again

 _This is your last chance_

 _I know that, I'm cutting you off now._

We both knew I couldn't actually do that, the old queen's senses were still keen especially to such a powerful mind as mine. But I could stop her from disturbing me directly for the time being.

He has arrived came one of the door guards

I mentally brought the guards to the ready around me, they would be able to defend me at a moments notice anyway but the display of force would help remind everyone who was in command in this talk.

The figure stepped through the door.

"You didn't bring all these guards out here for me did you?" said the underworlder he smiled but still kept his hands raised as the guards moved away from him.

I decided not to entertain the joke.

"Lord Van Bloot, we're here to discuss an arrangement."

The underworld's smile continued, "Straight to business your majesty I like it, very well I believe you're the host so what sort of arrangement did you have in mind"

I went on "As you know we've recently built another home in the underworld just south of Mount pillar. Unfortunately, most of the underworld is displeased with this extension of our territory."

Van bloot chuckled "by most of the underworld you mean Chaor, trust me you'll find he's quite inept at removing pests from his domain."

The joking tone was making me uncomfortable but I continued "Regardless, he can be a bit rash and he's decided to launch a siege on the nest so far our armies have kept them at bay. We feel we can stop them eventually but the arise of this… lost city business has split my attention."

Van Bloot butted in "It seems your not the only one Aszil, my spies have found that all the tribes have become quite situated on this place, and I love to know why…"

It was an obvious prompt but I honestly didn't know more than him when it came to the city and told him so.

He scoffed but gestured for me to continue.

"What we ask is fairly simple, send some of your rebels to cause havoc in a section of the underworld near the nest, this should divert away pressure long enough to allow us to refortify the area and make a second assault much more difficult."

"You don't think my armies are busy too?" scoffed the underworlder. "However… I happen to be in need of something myself."

He paused but I kept silent and he continued. "I sadly can't pretend I'm above the rest of you, this lost city is of great interest to me as well but it seems that my… reputation has excluded me my colleagues from an invitation to the party." A smile drew across his face.

"How many?" I asked

"Only me, I'm not planning on taking the city by force I just want to make sure I have a voice in whatever it is that's going on up there." he shot me a glance of suspicion. I flinched slightly and he slid into a smile.

"But we'll find out soon enough won't we?"

Could this creature say anything without coming off as untrustworthy? He seemed to have a strange amusement with honesty like it was something he joked about but had never really seen. Fortunately for me, there is one thing that trumps deception, power. And I would make sure to keep it all if he went to the city, I was bringing several squads of danians and I would make sure they received special instructions to watch this underworlder. Still, his request had been suspiciously small, and I knew he was neither generous nor stupid. I would certainly have to discuss this with the lore and Illexia but I was ready to accept this suspicious offer for now.

"It is done" I waved my hands and the guards began to motion Van Bloot out of the room "we leave for the lost city in two days, come to the south gate of Mount pillar the night before. If your armies are doing their job you'll join us on our journey.

Van Bloot said nothing, he bowed and continued his deceitful smile before disappearing down the tunnels.

 _What do you think_ Illexia _?_ I opened my mind to the old queen again

 _I think either you're a fool or he is,_ came the response.

 _Pity for him then._ Lore, Tassanil I stretched out to bring their minds in _I have a new task for you two._


	4. Chapter 4

We'd only been in the city an hour and chaor was already growing impatient. We'd been walking through the fire region for a full hour without even a word from our guide, Seeryn. As we walked I had watched our leaders face grow hotter and hotter until now when he finally burst out.

"Alright Seeryn, I think we've been walking long enough, it's time you told us what the heck you plan on doing with us in this wasteland of a city.

Seeryn suddenly stopped, he didn't seem particularly bothered by Chaor's demands. But he spoke anyway.

"I'm sorry if the landscape doesn't suit you Chaor, but the underworld isn't anything pretty to look at either."

With that Chaor's eyes lit with rage "You want to see what the underworld is capable of, or do you want to get talking?!"

I realized that even though we had several dozen warriors, there could be any number of citizens of the city here, and they certainly had the home land advantage, I tried my best to calm the tensions

"Perhaps" I began but I was cut off instantly by a glare from Chaor himself Those didn't come lightly so I decided to remain silent.

Our leader turned again to the servant who was still walking towards the large gate that loomed a great distance away.

"What's it gonna be Seeryn?"

The servant chuckled. "I don't think your threats will get you far here chaor, I think you'll be just fine waiting a little longer."

Suddenly chaor arm lashed forward and grabbed the flaming creature by the back of the skull. The crushing grip held him firm. Before he could even struggle a second motion sent his body, still trapped in Chaor's grip, straight into a nearby volcanic rock.

The huge sound of the impact hung in the air along with the debris as we stood and watched.

It was finally time for me to step in. Chaor simply stood over the crumpled form of the servant of fire as I approached.

"Perhaps you could begin with why we're here." I prompted

Seeryn sat up clutching his head in pain he spat fire at my feet, "I hope the emperor of fire burns you all for that, you…" but chaor still stood over him, so he sighed and began to speak.

"You and the other tribes are here to meet for a peace agreement, long ago this city used to be a meeting place for the tribes to gather, we wanted to rekindle that old tradition but maybe not with creatures as violent as YOU."

Chaor snorted and said, "it got you talking didn't it?"

I ignored both the distasteful remarks. "You say long ago, how long exactly has the city been under the lake?"

Seeryn shrugged "hard to say, hundred of years, maybe thousands, we had very limited resources you see, so the history of those times is mostly lost. The only records of the past we do have are the old texts from the time before the city sank and a few books written just after that. beyond that we ran out of paper so who knows."

I wasn't sure if this was a clever dodge to avoid talking about these parts of their past but I didn't see much value in obscuring ancient history so I decided to believe him.

"What about these Elemental Emporers, they are your rulers yes? What are their plans for Perim?"

Seeryn sighed, "they aren't exactly rulers, there more of... protectors, I mean do you think it's easy keeping a whole city alive at the bottom of a lake? Air to breath, heat, harvesting the land, the ever present threats of floods, control over the elements is paramount and the those who use it best are chosen to watch over the city and keep us alive. Now that we've returned to the surface we've chosen them as our representatives, but unlike you, we bow to no one."

Chaor snorted, "we might have to change that."

Seeryn made a move to stand but I raised a hand.

"I'm afraid I have a few more questions. We need to know what kind of things in your city, we might find 'valuable' should some sort of arrangement be reached."

Seeryn spat a hot spray of embers onto the ground.

"We don't have anything a bunch of war hungry brutes would want."

"I think you'll find we can be quite refined," I said calmly.

Seeryn chuckled "whatever you say Underworlder but we don't have anything for your type either."

I glanced at chaor, he shrugged "we'll see".

I turned back to ask another question when suddenly a resounding chime filled the air and a beacon of white light shot up piercing the sky just beyond this section of the city. We all stood staring at it for a few moments before it faded.

When we turned back Seeryn was standing quite far off. For a moment I almost thought I saw another form moving in the distance but the intense heat shot blurry waves across the horizon making it impossible to tell.

Chaor had already grabbed one of Seeryn's flaming wing the grip wasn't damaging but it held the servant in place none the less.

But Seeryn's expression had changed, no longer was it the disgusted defiance I had seen before but now a look of terror stared directly at chaor.

"Please" he begged "I have to go, that light… please…"

Chaor frowned but I noticed him glancing towards the sky, a small speck was moving overhead towards the section the light had been in. Another creature surely, but what had the light been for.

Suddenly chaor released Seeryn who stared back at him in thanks

"GO!" shouted chaor and his eyes glowed again with the heat of anger.

Seryeen wasted no more time and took off.

I looked at chaor who was walking back toward the bulk of our forces, who had been waiting a safe distance away during the commotion.

"What are going to do now chaor?"

"Walk."

"To where?"

"The gate"


	5. Chapter 5

At long last the great gate stood before us, the door rivaled that of the deep mines and promised just as many secrets. As I stared one of our warriors turned to me

"Pretty impressive eh, bug boy?"

I shivered. The nickname still wasn't pleasant to me, the time I had spent as a member of the hive was only a vague blur but I still shuddered at the thought of what I had done then.

The high muge Enre-Hep approached the gate. It crackled with electricity and howled with more ferocity than any warbeast I'd heard.

The muge pulled a mugic from his satchel and called forth its power, the notes were elegant and clean even though I knew it wasn't I healing mugic I still felt soothed by the flowing notes.

The crown prince Iflar was at my side, "I'm sorry you had to come with Kolmo, I know exploration and conquering aren't your specialties but my father…"

He trailed off, the prince barely spoke of Theb-saar since his return and he seemed to have lost his confidence, I could hardly blame him Theb-saar commanded so effortlessly and sometimes it felt as though his orders came from the Cothica itself.

At the moment the king was setting up the warriors to pull the gate open, the mugic had lifted its lock and now it was only a matter of pulling open those massive slabs.

I look back to Iflar and smiled "Don't worry, I'm here to serve you and the king and I think you'll find I'm quite adaptable."

The prince smiled back and pulled out a piece of bread from his pocket. He broke it in two.

"Care for some?" he asked.

My growling stomach answered for me. I looked embarrassed but the prince only laughed and handed the piece over.

I ate slowly and when I was done the warriors had finished their work on the gate and the center of the city finally stood before us. But it wasn't anything to behold at all, just an empty stone corridor that stretched off into blackness. The prince took a step forward and looked into the inky depths. The rest of us approached him.

I reached out and touched the inner wall, it was perfectly smooth and free of any imperfection as though it had been carved just moments before. Iflar still stared down the dark corridor but his eyes seemed to be miles away. The king was not so wistful, he raised his hand and materialized a soft glowing fireball.

"We have to keep moving" he commanded and began walking down the corridor with the faint light he had made.

The warriors were quick to follow suit but Iflar, me and Enre-hep stayed in the entrance.

The prince turned to the muge "What do you think?"

The muge frowned, "it's an odd design for a city that's for sure, especially one floating in the clouds, it's designed as if to ward off invaders, getting them lost in a maze of tunnels but who would be invading up here?"

"Or in the bottom of a lake..." muttered the Prince

"And who's maintaining these walls?" I added.

Enre-hep nodded thoughtfully, "well until our guide returns I don't think we have much choice but to follow the king."

The crown prince nodded and with that, we jogged to catch up with the group.

It was a mistake. Enre-hep was right, the tunnels instantly turned into a maze. The tunnel branched and twisted tossing its victims down corridors of dead ends, endless loops, and indistinguishable passageways. Everyone, including the king, was beginning to look worried. I could see in his face that he was as hopeless as the rest of us but he had no choice but try to maintain his stoic indifference and lead us on. Eventually, even his resolve wore out and we stopped for a rest in one of the hallways. The passageways were a bit crowded so several warriors and myself clung to the ceiling and walls to increase the space.

Theb-saar approached Enre-hep. "You have a song of translocation?"

The muge nodded and pulled a yellow heptagon from his satchel.

The king frowned, "I don't think it will work on this many so take Iflar and find help from the…"

The king's words suddenly trailed off, but I could see that he was still speaking, but something in my mind was muting my ability to understand him. I had a pretty good idea what it was and a vague sense that it was coming from somewhere further down the tunnels.

I turned towards the king, "I sense something."

The King's smile returned "Danians?"

"I'm not sure" I admitted, "but if I'm the only one feeling it, it must be!"

"Forget the mugic for now" the king then turned to the warriors, "Follow Kolmo, and prepare to engage Danians"

The moral rose instantly, the warriors had come to fight and our pent-up anger over being lost certainly helped. I wasted no time scampering down the tunnels towards whatever was out there. The tunnel continued to twist and turn but the ever-growing strength of the noise was impossible to lose, and soon we emerged into the first room we'd seen in the city. It was a garden, more massive than any in the royal palace, filled with thousands of plants each sprouting fruits, vegetables and flowers of all kinds. They thrust themselves upwards story after story until they reached the open ceiling and the shining sky above. But just as I reached for one of the massive leaves of a nearby vine, the voice in my mind, at last, became clear.

 _This garden is… magnificent I'm not sure some of these plants exist on the surface._

It sounded like… my voice but I knew it wasn't, still its thoughts blended with mine so easily I wasn't entirely sure.

In my pause, the rest of the group had moved past me toward the figures on the face entrance of the room, Danains.

The warriors began to Disappear one by one and I saw Enre-hep reach into his bag for a mugic.

But despite the urgency of the ensuing battle, I couldn't focus.

 _We need to fight!_

This time I didn't care who the voice had come from, I wanted to fight too and the calling in my mind strengthened the urge beyond anything I had felt before.

I watched Iflar jump above a danians head and with a swift stroke send a crackle of lightning down onto the bug's antenna. Several Danains were moving in formation around one of our warriors and I doubted she would last long.

I reached the battle then and send a diving kick onto the face of one of the insects.

 _How could you!_

So the voice had come from this Danain? He seemed like a mere Mandiblor but the voice responded too quickly to be anyone else.

Suddenly guilt filled my body

 _I hurt him! How could I attack my own kin!_

I moved quickly to a nearby wall, away from the action.

It WAS my voice… the way it talked… those emotions, I had felt, DID feel them!

 _What have I done?_

I was filled with a sadness I did not want and could not control, this was NOT my voice, these thoughts, I wasn't a Danain, I felt no sympathy for them! But I did, or part of me did? It was so hard to tell, the voices shifted in and out my emotions couldn't agree. Then finally they settled on one thing

 _I have to fight!_

I felt filled with a blind fury I had never known, it was all consuming my mind or minds or whatever didn't care anymore only my body, which called me to action. Was this the fury of a warrior? It must be. I felt myself rush forward towards my unsuspecting foe, he evaded my shot of energy only by a margin but I closed the gap too quick for him to recover and soon I found my grip on his throat.

Iflar's throat.

"What are you…" he stammered but his resistance wasn't absolute I could crush him right now if chose to.

 _End it!_

And I wanted to, but of course, I didn't, he was my leader or was he the enemies leader… Suddenly I couldn't even remember his name, he was just a figure in my hand. As two voices in my mind screamed at one another

 _What are you doing? Let him go!_

What are you doing? Finish it!

I screamed it was all I could do, my head hurt too much the pain was so… abruptly pain shot from the hand that grasped the prince's throat. No… the hand that HAD grasped it. Now there only stood a bloody stump.

I watched the same blood drip from the king's blade. Iflar stood quickly as the notes of a mugic came down over us shielding us from the battle.

Iflar still looked horrified, "I think you should leave till the battle's over Kolmo"

Theb-saar put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Iflar… he's become a liability."

The crown prince just stared at me. But the voices in my head kept screaming, fear, regret, rage but above all pain and not from my freshly removed limb, from the endless swirling that had become me, one part of me called out.

"Iflar…" but the pain was too much, the prince only turned away and jumped back into the ongoing fight.

Theb-saar drew his sword.

One thought screamed for me to run, another to fight! But I did neither, another thought only wanted it to end. I watched the sword rise, and it...


End file.
